1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device in which a source or drain electrode has specific width or length to ensure a switch performance of a thin film transistor structure and a display quality of the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness or light weight as the display techniques progresses. Hence, a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device or the like. In addition, with the development of flexible substrates, the LCD device and the OLED display device are not limited to conventional display devices, but also can be flexible display devices equipped with flexible substrates. The conventional or flexible LCD device or the conventional or flexible OLED display devices can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with these display devices.
Although the LCD devices and OLED display devices are commercially available, and especially the techniques for the LCD devices are well matured, every manufacturer is desired to develop display devices with improved display quality to meet customers' requirement for high display quality as the display devices developed. For the conventional display devices or the flexible display devices, the structure of the thin film transistors on the display region is one factor related to the overall efficiency of the display device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved thin film transistor structure on the display region to further enhance the display quality of the display device.